Glittery Revenge Rawr
by LilynetteG
Summary: Aizen embarrassed Kamikaze-the new third espada-infront of all the other espada, then ate her cookie. So she gets her little sister Kiyo and tells her what they are going to do to get revenge. Two OC and I warn you some OOC. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples! Hope you enjoy this, well, weird fanfiction. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. **

**I do own Kiyoraka and Krysta owns Kamikaze. Oh and there are probably mistakes so just kinda ignore them...**

Kamikaze looked up at the cealing. She began to think about the great Lord Aizen, that jackass totally mocked her infront of all the espada, then ate her cookie. She thought about revenge, how that jackass was going to pay. She saw a plastic bottle in the corner of her residence, it said'Glitter Paint'. She was going to give aizen's palace thingy a makeover.

Kamikaze picked up the Glitter Paint and accidently sprayed herself. "Fuck me up the ass with a broomstick!" she screamed. Then, she had the best idea ever. The Divine Wind girl smirked at her idea and ran out of her small white room. She Sonidoed down the vacant corriders and stopped at a room with a giant '4' painted in black on the door.

Kiyoraka, another Fraccion of one of the espada, was walking down a corridor where she saw one of the newly recruited espada...and she was painting the 4th espada's door? Kiyoraka couldn't help but notice that she was the same glittery color of the door. "Kami-sama!" The espada looked at Kiyo with a mischevious smirk. 'What the hell?' was running through the fraccion's mind...

Kamikaze glanced at the short, pink haired Fraccion. She smiled then continued to paint a glittery penis on the 4th Espada's door. Kiyoraka stood in shock at what the new 3rd Espada was doing. "Hiya Kiyo-chan!" Kamikaze called. Kiyoraka shook her head and replied with a loud "What the hell?" Kamikaze hugged the shorter girl in a bone crushing embrace before spraying glitter in her hair. "Wanna go fuck shit up?" the purple *cuz Krysta is awesome lol* haired Espada asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Kiyo looked at her then giggled "Lets fuck away! Wait that sounded wrong...oh well." Kiyoraka seemed to take a liking to her newly glittered hair. While it was still wet she put it into a mohawk. Kamikaze looked at the fraccion. An idea ran through her mind. ' I say we paint the whole palace with this shit.'

"To the human world!" Kamikaze called. Kiyo looked at her like she was crazy. "Why to the human world?" she asked while attempting to keep her mohawk straight. "That's where I got this glittery shit," she answered. Kiyo shrugged her shoulders. That's when Grimmjow appeared. "Grimm-Kitty-Hotness-sama!" Kiyo shouted. Kiyo, being Grimmjow's Fraccion, grabbed the glitter paint and sprayed a surprised Grimmjow from head-to-toe. "White girls can jump..." Kamikaze mumbled. Grimmjow's eye visibly twitched. Kiyo giggled at her sparkly master.

"Hmmmm, the human world, to get more glitter' It played through her mind. Kiyo's master -whom she had just painted with glitter-was still twitching. Kiyo dismissed it though. For she was going to go fuck some shit up with The Great Kamikaze! Kamikaze then kicked Grimmjow down the corridor and screamed "Oops! My foot slipped" Kiyo was staring in awe for a moment, then her hand was grabed in a bone breaking grip, and she was dragged down the corridors, so they could go to the world of the living, come back, then fuck shit up.

Ulquiorra was walking past them. Kamikaze made an 'Oh shit' look with her face then opened a Garganta. She literally threw Kiyo down into it before jumping in herself. Ulquiorra had a blank expression at the action of the higher ranked Espada and the bubbly Fraccion. He then looked at his door. Hell on Earth bitches. Hell on fucking Earth. Meanwhile, in the Garganta, Kiyo was doing army rolls on the reishi. Kamikaze was playing with her hair. "Didn't we just pass that black spot?" Kiyo asked. "This whole thing is black dumbass..." Kamikaze muttered.

Kiyo looked at Kamikaze in admiration. "I think i'm color blind! It all looks blue n purplish" Kiyo began speaking gibberish till the older espada told her that the had arrived. "Thank freaking god!" Kamikaze had yelled once they were looking down at Karakura town. "For what?" Kiyo stupidly asked. Kamikaze looked at her with her yellow eyes and mumbled something Kiyo couldn't catch. "To get the glitter!" Kiyo randomly announced.

Kiyo Sonidoed right in the middle of the highway. A car was coming in her direction. The pink haired, mohawked Fraccion smiled and asked the moving piece of metal, "Hi, what's your name?" That's when Kamikaze pulled her out of the way. "We may be sisters, but the hell are we even related?" Kamikaze asked. "Uhm... cuz we both think Grimm-Kitty-Hotness-sama is hot...?" Kamikaze sighed. "What am I going to do with you Kiyo?" she asked no one in particular. "We, as in you and me, are going to buy glittery shit!" Kiyo cheered. Kamikaze laughed. Kiyo, to show her happiness, started firing hot pink Ceros into the air, hitting a plane and birds.

Kiyo was in pure bliss for a couple of moments. Then she saw teenage boy with a head of orange hair and deemed it worthy of being cute.**(A.N... idk if you can tell but this is Ichigo Kurosaki LOL)** Kamikaze didn't even notice when her half retarded sister made her way towards the carrot topped boy and hugged him. Kamikaze was about to ask Kiyo if she would rather steal the red glue, or blue, but looked in total shock when she saw the pink haired wonder hugging the enemy. " HEY! DON'T HUG THE ENEMY YOU JACKASS!" Kiyo let go of the 'enemy' and walked back to her sister, leaving the orange haired boy in a daze.

"What the fuck was that for bitch?" he yelled. Kamikaze snapped. She kicked the boy in the knee, breaking it, then slammed his face in the ground. "Do NOT call my sister a bitch!" she yelled. Kiyo gave her sister a black Sharpie and wrote on the teen's forehead: I AM A CHODE LICKER. She drew a Hitler mustache on him and then Kiyo handed the purple haired Espada neon green spraypaint. Kamikaze painted the 'enemy's' hair and he actually looked like a Nazified carrot headed chode licker.

Kiyo cheered for her highly ranked espada sister person..."Blue or red." Kiyo looked at the 3rd espada and assumed she was talking about the glitter, which would be used for revenge. "Both" Kiyo smashed the window with her fist and took both bottles of glittery shit, handing the red to her sister. "Time for fucking shit up!" Kamikaze cheered.

"Hell yush!" Kiyo agreed. Just in case, Kamikaze stole neon green paint and some fucked up sex toys. "What're those for?" Kiyo asked. Kamikaze patted her pink mohawk. "In due time Kiyo. In due time." With that, Kamikaze opened a Garganta and Kiyo skipped inside, with her sister following.

Kiyo knew her sister was watching her as she skipped, and to make her sister seem proud of her, she attempted to jump and do a back tuck but tripped on air. Kamikaze sighed at her action and dragged the 6th espada's fraccion by her gi. After what seemed like forever they made it back to Aizen's boring white palace thingy. Well, it wasn't going to be white for much longer atleast.

Kamikaze shook the neon green paint and chucked it down the hall. It exploded on impact. The entire corrider was green now. "Let the games begin," Kamikaze purred. "Don't you mean let the fucking of the shit up begin?" Kiyo asked. Kamikaze slapped the back of her head and chucked a red can of paint down a different corridor, making it explode. "We're going to need help," Kamikaze pointed out. Kiyo nodded from her feetle position.

Kiyo picked herself up and walked down the green corridor and turned south, that was where Lilynette's residence was. Kamikaze made her way down the red corridor, that was where the cookie stealing bitch's room was, ofcourse, she was going to mess it up. But not yet. Mean while, Kiyo shot a cero at the fraccion's door, it burnt down. Kiyo walked into the room and demanded that Lilynette take a plastic bottle of goobery glitter shit, and spray it on anything white. The two fraccion's began to to do their job.

**Yeah, me and Krys were on chat and I explained to her what roleplay was, so we kinda just started writing paragraphs. I wrote the first and all the odd numbered paragraphs and Krysta started the second and all the even numbered paragraphs. So I own half of this story and Krysta owns the other half. LOL**

**R&R plz! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO! Ch 2!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. **

**I do own Kiyoraka and Krysta owns Kamikaze. **

Kamikaze watched her sister and Starrk's Fraccion being to paint eachother's clothes. 'Well, Kiyo did say to paint anything white...' she thought. After a small amount of time, Lilynette's uniform was red and blue while Kiyo's was yellow and green. Kiyo looked at her sister and waved. "You're supposed to paint the hallways, not eachother!" Kamikaze yelled. They both saluted her army style and started to splatter paint the walls.

Kiyo began humming the Barney Song while she was horribly painting the white corridor walls. Kamikaze and Lilynette used their hands to smooth out the glitter. The walls of Hueco Mundo's palace, would soon become a sparkly glitterland. Kiyo watched Kamikaze stop and look left. Kiyo followed Kamikaze's eyes and saw the seventh espada walking down the corridor. Liliynette was occupied with smoothing the glitter.

Zommari, the ghetto Espada, glanced at what the three Arrancar had done. "Aizen-sama will not be pleased," he said simply. Kamikaze stuck out her tongue. "Well, he can shove it up his ass for all I care," Kamikaze retorted. She shook up a hot pink can of spraypaint and chucked it at Zommari. It exploded before it came in contact with anything. Zommari's front half was completely pink, and before he could say anything, Kiyo had Sonidoed behind him and handcuffed his hands together with pink, fur lined handcuffs. "Isn't this one of your fucked up sex toys that you stole?" Kiyo asked.

Kamikaze began to laugh. "Why yes, yes it is." she said simply. Although the third espada had thought that the fucked up sex toys were hidden. Kamikaze sighed and watched Kiyo threaten the espada. Ofcourse what could Kiyo do to an espada, she was pretty weak compared to him.

"I will rain down an ungodly fucking firestorm upon you!" Kiyo yelled. 'I am not saving her ass,' Kamikaze thought. Kiyo started to stomp on Zommari's head, but because of his Hierro, she broke her foot. "FUCK!" she screamed. Lilynette was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off while eating a cookie. "That's my cookie!" Kamikaze yelled. Lilynette choked on a chocolate chip and her reiatsu flared. Starrk arrived within milliseconds.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Kiyo was hissing. She heard the sound of her foot break and it gave her goosebumps. She saw the lazy ass first espada come and start patting on Lilynettes back. Kiyo saw a chocolate chip come out. Kiyo attempted to stand, but heard her foot crack once again. "FUCK IT HURTS!" Kiyo screamed bloody murder. Grimmjow finally showed up at hearing his fraccions cries of pain. Kamikaze looked up in amusement. 'Hmmm, so my retard lil sister attempts to smash an espada's head, Lilynette is chocking on my cookie, and I'm here...enjoying myself. "Sweeeeet!"

Kamikaze was grateful that she didn't have any Fraccion. "Bloody fucking murder!" Kiyo screamed when Grimmjow attempted to pick her up. "Kamikaze, why is there glitter and paint everywhere?" Starrk asked. Kamikaze laughed nervously. "," she said quickly *it's supposed to be like that* "Fuck! Fuck!" Kiyo yelled repeatedly. Grimmjow was finally able to pick her up without her clawing his eyes out. "Bring her back to me later Grimm-Kitty-Hotness," Kamikaze said while still looking at Starrk. Grimmjow Sonidoed away while Kamikaze was desperately trying to think of a way to get Starrk to leave.

Kiyo felt herself being lifted up by her master and tried squirming her way out, but then her foot was finally off the ground and felt sudden relief. She would have to get it properly healed ofcourse. Kiyo was Sonidoed away. "Heeey Stark?" Kamikaze was weaker so she was going to suck up to him. "I will just blow up this castle thingy and be on my way..." Kamikaze left as quickly as her sonido could take her..

Kamikaze left and Starrk just watched her leave. Lilynette was still eating her cookie. "What a strange, strange woman..." Starrk mumbled. He'd never understand females. Even if it were to save his life. Lilynette attached to Starrk's leg. "Starrk! You're helping!" she commanded. "Help with what?" he asked.

Lilynette began telling him what they were suppose to do. Kamikaze was going to get a bomb. And Kiyo was getting her foot wraped up by her master, Grimmjow. Once Kiyo had her foot wraped up she thanked Grimmjow and left to go decorate Lord Aizens room. She sonidoed as best as she could to her residence and pulled out a bag full of pink decor in it. "Yay" she thought out loud. Kamikaze is going to be so happy!

Kamikaze was holding Szaeyl *or however the fuck you spell his name* by the throat. She smashed his front teeth out and had a bruised face. "You WILL build me a bomb!" she ordered. The Eighth Espada choked out a no. Kamikaze slammed down his face. "What was that?" she purred.

Kiyo had already 'decorated' Aizens room and was limping down the hall and was right next to Syazels lab. _**CRACKSH!**_Kiyo looked up to the ceiling and asked "Mom?" she then heard yelling and another bam. 'What the hell?' she thought. "You will build me a bomb and it will explode pink glittery shit all over this fucking castle!" Kiyo started to look left and right. " Ohmygod! Mommy! I misse- Kiyo was cut off when she was suddenly pulled into Syazel's lab.

Kiyo was pulled inside by Grimmjow. "Gri-Grimm-" she began. He cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. She began to lick his salty skin, only for him to half crush her jaw. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Her dark pink eyes wandered up to her master's, and he was amused. Kiyo looked ahead of her. Kamikaze was throwing giant pieces of the lab at the pink haired Espada. 'My hair is so much hotter than your's,' Kiyo thought.

Grimmjow looked at the two espada and smirked. Kiyo did the same. Although she wanted to spit because she stupidly thought that if she licked her master's hand he would let go. "I need it now!" Kamikaze yelled. "I'm to busy to give you your needs now!" The other pink haired espada retorted. "I don't care if you busy, I need something to explode nooooow!" Kamikaze was screaming. Grimmjow started snickering, probably thinking they were going to have sex right in his lab. Kiyo couldn't blame him though. When a chick says 'I need it now.' or something that has to do with exploding, things get dirty. Kiyo finally bit Grimmjow's hand and he yelled out "Fuck!"

Before she could run, Grimmjow grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Kiyo began to throw a tantrum, which Kamikaze heard.

**Dun Dun DUN! Krysta wrote the first paragraph and all the odds and i wrote the second and all the evens.**

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why are me and Krys still keeping this thing up. LOL Guess for the laughs cuz so far, this story is ridiculously funny :3**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB EITHER. **

**I do own Kiyoraka and Krysta owns Kamikaze.**

Kiyo heard footsteps coming to her and her master's direction. She froze on spot. Kamikaze wasn't one to like eaves droppers, infact... the last person to eaves drop on her had...disapeared. Hopefully- due to Kiyo being Kamikaze's kid sister- Kiyo would be sparred, but Grimmjow...that's a whole other story. "Uh oh shit..." Kiyo heard her blue-haired master mutter.

"Get him Kamikaze!" Kiyo cheered. Kamikaze, however, grabbed both her and Grimmjow, along with Szayel somehow. She kicked Szayel in the head and he went flying through the door. She held Kiyo by her hair and Grimmjow by his wrist. Well, then again, he is like more than half a foot taller than Kamikaze...

Kiyo winced. She was probably in some deep shit. "Er...Kamikaze-sama...Aizen will be most displeased if you are to kill an Espada and his Fraccion." Kiyo- to save her useless life- played dead, though it was half ass retarded because she still had reiatsu flowing around her. Kamikaze sighed then swiftly jerked Grimmjow forward, placing his masculine figure infront of Kamikaze's shorter one. With the swing of her arm- in which she still held kiyo- she threw the 'dead' girl at her master with so much force that it knocked Grimmjow to a wall. "You should know not to eaves drop on people." Kiyo did her best to play dead, but it was futile. She ended up laughing. So hard that she was drooling on herself. Kamikaze kept herself from rolling her eyes and held a glitter filled bomb above her head. "Normally I'd roll my eyes this. But I have business that needs to be finished."

Kamikaze Sonidoed away, passing Starrk who had Lilynette latched on his shoulder, and Harribel- the new 2nd espada- before arriving at the top of Las Noches. "With this, I shall make all of this white, boring shit, A RAINBOW! Wait, that sounded wrong... but I don't care!" Kamikaze yelled out into the empty desert. "Yer goin' ta do what?" someone asked from behind the purple-headed Espada. She turned around and came face to face with... Foxface, er, Gin. But Gin was actually playful when it came to Kiyo and Kamikaze. If it was Tosen... well... let's not go into that. "Hey Gin," Kamikaze replied, "I'm tired of all the whiteness here, I mean, this isn't the North Pole, so it's going to be rainbowlicious... and that sounded wrong, again." Gin smirked at her plan.

Kiyo caught site of Gin and Kamikaze conversing on the top of Aizens ridiculously white castle. It appeard that Kamikaze was also holding the weird bomb-that would change life forever dun dun dun- above her head. Grimmjow was still standing next to Kiyo and he looked pretty pissed...

_**SLAP!**_

"The hell!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Ge-"

_**SLAP!**_

Once Grimmjow was about to bitch slap Kiyo again. The pink haired girl- with now red printed cheeks- grabbed his hand and bit her master. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and furiously walked off, the bite obviously not affecting him at all. Kiyo took the chance to get over to her elder sister and sonidoed to the top of the castle thingy.

Knowing that practically no one would mess with her because of her high ranking sister, she sonidoed right between Foxface and Kamikaze. "Who do I need to kill now?" Kamikaze asked when she saw her red cheeks. Kiyo pouted and was about to cry. Scratch that, she did cry. Gin patted her pink hair in an attempt to cheer her up

"Grimm-kitty-hotness...he bitch-slapped me!" Kiyo pouted. Kamikaze looked at her younger sister and Gin-who was patting her head- 'rape rape rape rape rape' keep going through Kamikaze's intelligent head. "Well, Kiyo..." Kamikaze took out another glitter bomb from pretty much out of no where and gave it to Kiyo. Anything that explodes, implodes, or just damns the world will make her happy. It worked. Kiyo's mood lightened up instantly. "Well well. Aren't ya' the happy lil' fella now." Kiyo bobbed her head up and down like the retard she proudly states she is. "On the count of three Kiyo..."

Kiyo figured that if Gin, Kami, and herself were to say...pounce on the bomb and back away really quick. It would explode. "Maybe if we just pour some gasoline on it, and set if off on fire, it will explode...?" Kamikaze stated. Kiyo felt like a weebow at the moment. Her smart moment was just totally ruined. "Well where ya' gonna get ta gasaline?" Gin asked. 'Damn it all! He's smart too!' Kiyo began to ponder.

"To the human world! Again!" Kamikaze announced. Kiyo jumped up and down while rapidly clapping her hands. Gin ran a hand through his silver hair. "And we bring Grimm-Kitty-Hotness-sama!" Kiyo added. Gin and Kamikaze both looked at her. "Why?" Gin asked. Kiyo smirked. "Revenge!" she yelled. Gin and Kamikaze laughed. Kiyo had a 'what' look on her face. Gin pointed to behind her. She turned her head around and there stood Grimmjow.

"Oh god..." Kiyo looked her master in the eye. "Revenge aye?" Kiyo gulped and fidgeted with her fingers as a child would when they were frightened while Kamikaze began laughing like there was no tomorrow. "R..revenge? W..w..who said anything a..about revenge!" Kiyo was stuttering and slurring her words. " Why ya' did jus' now girlie." Kiyo jerked her head over to Gin's direction and glared, but it couldn't possibly bother him. Since when were his eyes ever open to see such stuff. "Pft whatever, you can't harm me." Grimmjow finished off. 'I may not be able to physically harm you but I can ruin your reputation.' Kiyo smirked at her thought. "Human world here we come! Now open the freaking Garganta thingy so I can get my reve- I mean so we can get the gasoline...Heh?"

Kamikaze opened a Garganta and pushed Gin in, while Kiyo jumped in. The purple haired Espada waited for Grimmjow. "I ain't going," he said. The blue haired Espada began to walk away, only for Kamikaze to stick her arm through his hollow hole, and throw him in. "Yes, you are going," she responded then jumped in herself.

**Please excuse the probably MANY mistakes. LOL**

**Anyway, this is mostlikely going to continue.**

**Reveiw n stuff, we'd luv to know what your thinking about our story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPONGE BOB.**

**I DO OWN KIYO. KRYSTA OWNS KAMIKAZE**

Kiyo, Gin, Grimmjow, and Kamikaze *KKGG lol* walked through the black Garganta, or in Kiyo's case, blue and purple. Grimmjow was about ready to kill his retarded Fraccion, but since Kamikaze was there, she'd kill him first. "I'm a goofy goober, ROCK, your a goofy goober, ROCK, we're all goofy goobers ROCK goofy goofy goober ROCK," Kiyo sang. She practically memorized the Spongebob Squarepants Movie word for word, so no one came blame her.

Kiyo had resang the song atleast three or four times. It didn't matter to Grimmjow though because he wanted to pounce onto her and rip her apart the minute he was forced into the Garganta. "Look! It's the metally friend I met last time we came down here!" Kiyo pointed her finger to the vehicles. Grimmjow flinched at her new friend. "What do we put the gas into? Cuz I know for sure I ain't sticking it up my dick." Grimmjow was now acting like an ass.

"You have a dick?" Kiyo asked. Kamikaze laughed, along with Gin. Grimmjow's face was completely red. "Truth hurts Grimmjow, truth hurts," Kamikaze said after her laughing fit. Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Oh, and stop wearing girl's make up, it looks weird," Kiyo added. Gin snickered and followed the girl who forced him to go to the human world in the first place while Kiyo skipped along. Grimmjow punched a hole into the side of a random building then followed. About thirty seconds later, the building completely collasped. "Fuck you Grimmjow! You shoulda made it explode with a Cero!" Kiyo yelled childishly.

Kiyo had just gotten her revenge, and since Gin was a motor-mouth it would get around Hueco Mundo like that! Kiyo walked up to a trashcan and attempted to pour gasoline from it. "Where is the gas!" Kiyo began shaking the trashcan with all her might. Grimmjow was shaking his head. "Kiyo..." Kamikaze started. "It's at what humans call, a gas station..." Kamikaze point to the closest 'gas station' Kiyo began to spike her hair back up as it looked like she'd put it up haphazardly before. "Right...Kiyo knew that, Kiyo just was trying to make you...er...die? Yeah that's it! Die!" Grimmjow wondered why Kiyo was talking in third-person. He kicked her in the back and made her shutup.

Kamikaze shot a death glare at Grimmjow, but wasn't going to do anything because she was going to kick Kiyo in the head anyway. Kamikaze uprooted one of the gas pumps and gas began to spray everywhere. "Not what I was expecting to happen," Kamikaze muttered. She looked around for something to transport the gasoline. "Kami-chan, cars can carry gas ya know," Gin pointed out. Kamikaze snapped her fingers. "Kiyo! Gin! Grimmjow! Steal as many cars as you can! Make sure the gas meter is on full!" she ordered. Kiyo saluted her sister army style and went to go steal a car, Gin walked off to find one, and Grimmjow just went over to a pop machine.

Kiyo spoted her friend/car. "There you are buddy! I never thought me n' you would never have a chance to talk like this!" Kiyo began to hug the car. "I get to take you home with me!" Kiyo began to ponder her and the car in the future. "Aye kiddie, ta meta's full with gas so ya' can take it." Gin walked from behind Kiyo towards the car. He took out the keys and handed them to Kiyo. "Yesh!" Kiyo stuffed the key's in her flat chest-completely ignoring that she was to drive the car- and picked up the car and slung it on her back. Kamikaze shook her head. "What a bimbo..."she muttered.

Grimmjow on the other hand punched through the pop machine and pulled out a Red Bull. He pulled the tab back and before he could take a drink, Kiyo yelled out, "Grimmjow don't drink that! Red Bull gives you wings!" Grimmjow ignored his retarded Fraccion and chugged the Red Bull. A loud tearing sound echoed in the Arrancars' and ex-Captain's ears. Grimmjow had sprouted chicken wings. Kamikaze laughed with Gin. Kiyo, however, wanted to fry the flapping chicken wings and eat them. "Delicious," she muttered as drool rolled down her chin

Gin whiped the drool from Kiyo's chin. Grimmjow seemed to be panicking about what had just happened. "Gimme soma' that shit!" Kamikaze took the Red Bull out of Grimmjow's grasp, but Gin took it away and threw it into the trashcan that Kiyo and mauled. "Don' wantcya' to end up like Grimmy here." Gin stated. "Your right. Grimmjow! Get your chicken ass over here and carry the car! We are heading back" Kamikaze took lead. Kiyo stood behind her like a duck and threw the car at Grimmjow for him to carry. "Grimmjow has no dick and wings. Dick and wings! Dick and wings! Grimmjow has no dick and wings, it's time to tell the world!" *lyrics go well with a karaoke of "the wheels on the bus"... Kiyo and Gin began to sing together. Kamikaze was on the car, pissing of Grimmjow more than he already was.

"Move! Go! Mush!" Kamikaze ordered the lower ranked Espada. Kiyo and Gin began to sing Let's Get Retarded and it suited them perfectly. Kamikaze had a brilliant idea come to her. "Grimmy-kun! Fly!" she ordered. Grimmjow looked up to the purple haired Espada who was sitting on the hood of the car. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Kiyo heard Kamikaze's order and she wanted Grimmjow's wings so she could fly. She snuck away from Gin and tip toed behind Grimmjow. She was about to grab his wings, but with Grimmjow sensed her reiatsu behind him so using his free hand, he grabbed the back of Kiyo's neck and forced her to walk in front of him. "Bitch..." she muttered. "What was that?" Grimmjow asked.

"BITCH!" Kiyo screamed. She was clearly having another tantrum. "Wer' here!" Gin stated in a sing-song voice. Kiyo ran up to the front of the Garganta and jumped out.

"Holy Hueco Mundo o doom! I guess it exploded while we were gone!" Kiyo's eyes scanned the glittery pink castle and Aizen right in front of it. "Uh oh, the cookie stealing bitch is mad, he's going to kill us Kamikaze..." Kiyo began laughing for unknown reasons. Grimmjow threw the car and Kamikaze to the sandy ground. "Pft, I'm outa' here." Grimmjow stormed off once again." Kamikaze looked at the car, and the match she stole. "Well hell, I shouldn't waste it. And with that She blew the car up and walked towards Aizen.

"Hi Aizen-baka... I mean SAMA!" Kamikaze greeted. Aizen wasn't pleased, obviously, and behind him stood Zommari. "You snitch!" Kiyo yelled, pointing to the ghetto Espada. Zommari smiled, and Kiyo flipped him off. "Gin, why did you accompy them?" Aizen asked his cohort. Gin laughed nervously. "Ya see, these two Arrancar are actually very entertain' so I hang out wit dem," Gin replied. *lol he sounds black*

"Right right, carry on" And with that, The arrancars blew up the world and fucked the rest o shit up.

**the end!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed cuz uh, It was actually very fun to write heh?**

**Grimm-Kitty-Hotness- What...the...fuck**

**Kiyo- I gots a new friend in this story! I name him Moe!**

**Grimmjow- Why the hell did you blow up the world?**

**Kiyo- Why not, It's fun! Why'd you drink Red Bull?**

**Kamikaze- Here they go again...**

**Gin- It's entertain' so I don't mind...**

**Grimmjow- Why'd you have to have Kamikaze save your ass every single time!**

**Kiyo- Why don't you gots a dick like a real man! Ulqiorra probably gots a bigger dick that you!**

**Grimmjow- I have a dick! *Pulls pants down* o.O**

**Kamikaze- *facepalms***

**Kiyo- *Face turns green***

**Aizen- No dick talking in my castle Thankyou very much!**

**Kiyo- Fuck off bitch...**

**Aizen- *shoves kiyo into the corner* A fraccion will never bring my image down.**

**Kamikaze- STFU! Bye!**

**Gin- An' pray for an epilouge!**

**Everyone- SAYONARA BITCHES!**


End file.
